1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote addressable fuel dispenser system, and in particular, an interactive fuel dispenser with remote telecommunication functionality and connectivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional fuel dispensers contain a fuel pump, a fuel meter, and a display screen to display the quantity and cost of fuel being dispensed. In addition, many of the fuel dispenser""s manufactured today contain a xe2x80x9cpay-at-the-pumpxe2x80x9d feature. This feature allows customers to pay for fuel and conduct other transactions directly at the fuel dispenser. A central processor or CPU integrates the fuel components, such as pump, meter, and display, along with pay-at-the-pump components such as a credit card or ATM (automatic teller machine) debit card reader. The central processing unit runs an operating system and other software in order to perform the function of integrating the various components of the dispenser.
One problem with current fuel dispensers is the inability to connect a wireless input device, such as a keyboard or mouse, to a fuel dispenser for running diagnostics. Current fuel dispenser designs traditionally require permanent connection to another computer to run diagnostic software or to monitor the functionality of individual fuel dispenser components. For example, a technician at an in-store Point-of-Sale (POS) computer/server can access the permanently connected fuel dispenser diagnostics. Alternately, a technician physically at the fuel dispenser can have access to the dispenser for diagnostics through a direct wired connection.
A second problem with current fuel dispensers is the inability to run the most current or up to date diagnostic software for diagnostics of the fuel dispenser system software and individual fuel dispenser components. Traditionally, diagnostic software is either permanently stored on ROM or other suitable means within the fuel dispenser or on the Point-of-Sale (POS) computer/server. Consequently, a technician servicing the fuel dispenser has access only to the built-in diagnostic software of the fuel dispenser or the diagnostic software stored on the POS computer.
Another problem with current fuel dispensers is the inability to update system, operational and diagnostic software to the most current versions. Traditionally, fuel dispenser software is either permanently stored on ROM or equivalent storage means within a fuel dispenser. Alternatively, diagnostic software may be maintained on the POS computer/server. For example, if the diagnostic software is maintained on ROM or similarly permanent storage means, the only way to update the diagnostic software would be to replace the ROM. Alternatively, if the diagnostic software is stored on the POS server, system diagnostic software update versions must first be downloaded to the server before being able to execute the diagnostics on the fuel dispenser.
Another problem with current fuel dispensers is the inability to have the fuel dispenser operate as a fully functional automatic teller machine (ATM). Many modern fuel dispensers manufactured today have pay-at-the-pump functionality which allows a customer the ability to purchase fuel and other convenient store and fast food items while at the fuel dispenser. However, fuel dispensers today do not operate as a fully functional ATM machine for allowing customers to receive legal tender in the form of cash being dispensed from the fuel dispenser.
Another limitation of current fuel dispensers is the inability to have a fuel dispenser function as a kiosk device. Currently kiosk devices operate allowing customers to have telecommunications connections to the internet, voice telephone connection, and integrated audio/video teleconferencing, or other telephony connection.
The present invention provides a remote addressable fuel dispenser with telecommunications connection for interactive communication. The fuel dispenser contains a processor means operably connected to fuel dispenser components, such as a fuel pump, meter, and a display or output device. The fuel dispenser may contain a wireless input device, such as a wireless keyboard, mouse, or other peripheral, which is in wireless communication with the processor means. The wireless input device may be used by a service technician to run fuel dispenser diagnostics while the technician is physically at the fuel dispenser. In addition, the fuel dispenser may contain a remote communication means for remote telecommunications between the fuel dispenser and a remote telecommunication device.
The invention, in one embodiment, is a remote addressable fuel dispenser system for fuel dispenser diagnostics and remote telecommunication. The remote addressable fuel dispenser system includes at least one fuel dispenser component. A processor is operably connected to the fuel dispenser component and runs dispenser system software. A wireless input device is in operable communication with the processor by a wireless connection system. In one particular further embodiment, a remote communication system is used for remote telecommunication. In a further embodiment, the fuel dispenser is in operable communication with one of a bank server and a bank computer network.
The invention, in another embodiment thereof, consists of a remote addressable fuel dispenser for fuel dispenser diagnostics and remote telecommunication. The remote addressable fuel dispenser system has at least one fuel dispenser component. A processor is in operable communication with the fuel dispenser component and runs dispenser system software. A remote communication system is used during fuel dispenser diagnostics.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is a remote addressable fuel dispenser system for remote telecommunication. The remote addressable fuel dispenser system has at least one fuel dispenser component. A processor is in operable communication with the fuel dispenser component. The processor runs dispenser system software. A remote communication system is used for telecommunication.
An advantage of the present invention is the ability to connect a wireless input device to the fuel dispenser. The wireless input device can be used while performing the function of fuel dispenser diagnostics. There is no physical connection between the wireless input device and the fuel dispenser.
Another advantage of the present invention is a remote addressable dispenser. The remote addressability permits direct remote communication system for communication between the fuel dispenser and a telecommunication device. The direct communication allows one to xe2x80x9ccall-inxe2x80x9d, access, or log-into the fuel dispenser from a remote location. The communication is made directly to the addressable dispenser and not through a POS (point-of-sale) computer/server. When the remote telecommunication device is a remote computer/server containing fuel dispenser diagnostic software, a technician is able to perform diagnostics on the fuel dispenser while in communication with a remote computer. In addition, the remote communication system may be used for communicating between the fuel dispenser and a bank computer network or the local phone system for placing local and long distance telephone calls.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to run the most current diagnostic software on a fuel dispenser. Through a remote communication system, a technician is able to run the most current diagnostic software, which may be located on a remote computer/server.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that the technician needs only to update the diagnostic software on the remote server rather than on each individual fuel dispenser.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the ability to run diagnostic functions on a fuel dispenser from a remote or off-site location. A technician is able to access the fuel dispenser through the remote communication system. For example, a technician at a remote or off-site location, using a remote computer or server, can access or log into the fuel dispenser in which diagnostics are to be run. From that remote location, the technician has access to data from the fuel dispenser which can be uploaded from the fuel dispenser through the remote communication system to the remote computer. Similarly, the technician is able to download information from the remote server to the fuel dispenser.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability for a technician to have access to the most current fuel dispenser diagnostics while on-site or physically at the fuel dispenser. The technician can use a wireless input device, such as a wireless keyboard, mouse, hand-held device, or similar peripheral. Through this wireless input device, the technician has access to control functions of the fuel dispenser, and fuel dispenser""s components and to run diagnostics. The technician is able to communicate with a remote computer through the remote communication system. By using the wireless input device, the technician is able to access the diagnostic software located on the remote computer for use in fuel dispenser diagnostics.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the ability to update dispenser system software on the fuel dispenser. Fuel dispenser system software updates can be initiated by several different mechanisms. A technician at a remote location, using a remote computer, can access the fuel dispenser through the remote communication system and subsequently download the new system software. Alternatively or in addition to, a technician physically located at the fuel dispenser can use the wireless input device to initiate communication with a remote computer and download new system software applications. Consequently, the fuel dispenser then has the ability to run the most current dispenser system software.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability for the fuel dispenser to operate as a fully functional bank automatic teller machine (ATM). The fuel dispenser, via the remote communication system, can be connected to a bank network or bank server. The communication system between the dispenser and the bank network allows a customer to have full access of ones bank account. The customer can use the fuel dispenser for making fund transactions, pay for fuel, pay for convenient store items and fast food, a car wash, wire funds, transfer between accounts, pay bills, make deposits, and any other banking transaction. In addition, since the fuel dispenser operates as a fully functional ATM machine, a customer is able to receive cash/legal tender as one would from a conventional ATM machine.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the fuel dispenser can operate as a kiosk device. Operating as a kiosk device, a customer is able to conduct audio/video telecommunications, such as standard telephone, as well as video conferencing. A customer is able to order food or other services. A customer may also obtain assistance on fuel dispenser operation. In addition, a customer may be able to receive road and travel directions, hotel reservations and accommodations. A customer may also connect to the internet for web browsing, as well as e-mail services. Since the kiosk device includes audio/video telecommunication functions, a customer is able to talk with and view a live person through the use of a speaker and a camera located on the fuel dispenser and a complimentary speaker and camera located at a remote location.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the convenience of one-stop shopping. A customer can purchase and dispense fuel, obtain cash, check and send e-mail, and place and receive personal telephone calls all from a single device.